


When the Raine Falls

by ScarFish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Depression, F/M, Fights, Homelessness, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, M/M, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Shinigami, Sick Character, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarFish/pseuds/ScarFish
Summary: Raine Aizen, a now seventeen year old girl, is abandoned at the age of three by her mother in the world of the living. She grows up, able to see ghosts and strange creatures she soon finds out are called Hollows. After a few years of living on the street she is found by Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi, whom she refuses to trust for many years. When a boy is discovered to have the same ability she does she investigates, but things continue to spiral down from their meeting.





	1. Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story, only Raine.

Thunder echoed in the dark skies as a young girl, only about the age of three, was tossed to the side by the woman she once adored. Dark brown hair clung to her face as she watched the woman drive away, her grey-green eyes closing in sadness and confusion. Pushing herself up, the young girl slowly walked through the town until she found a quiet area to stay in. The alley was dark but warm, and the rain was kept away by the over hanging plastic on the above roof. Pulling herself into a tight ball, the young girl looked around for any signs of someone to get her, silently knowing it would never happen. A few stray tears ran down her pale cheeks, escaping for a moment before the girl fell asleep between a metal trash can and an old soggy cardboard box.

Upon waking up, the girl found a cat sitting in front of her, it's tail twitching as it watched her silently. Slowly, the girl put out a hand to touch the cat, only for it to back away slightly. Pulling her hand back she stood, only to find a man with messy light blonde hair was watching her and the cat, who had returned beside the legs of the tall man. She crouched back down in between her hiding spot, only for the man and the cat to walk over to her and for him to kneel down in front of her. He looked at her before smiling and speaking, his voice kinder than what she had expected. 

"What are you doing out here, little girl?" She was hesitant, but answered anyways.  
"My mommy dropped me off at the park and forgot I was there. I couldn't find my way home and hid here." Not trusting the man in front of her she lied, hoping it would make the man leave.  
"Really?" He looked at her with unsure eyes, knowing she was lying but not wanting to scare her her nodded and smiled once more. "Alright then, but if you need anything just look for Urahara Kisuke." She nodded and was about to look away when he spoke again. "I forgot to ask, what is your name?"  
"Raine. Raine Aizen." He went silent for a long moment, only to reply with uncertainty.  
"Right. Well then, Raine Aizen, if you ever need anything just look for me. You'll find me." She nodded and smiled before he walked away, the black cat watching her as it sat on the man's shoulder.

After waiting a few minutes until the man and cat had left, the girl stood and made her way to a farther part of town. She had remembered hearing on the news about a house that was no longer in use due to a fire and decided to try to find it. She only hoped that the building would not be destroyed while she stayed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: Four Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raine Aizen was seven, and had celebrated by stealing three chocolate bars. The manager hadn't noticed her, and in her escape she had also grabbed a pair of scissors. As she headed for the alley way that she stayed in to eat she noticed a boy with orange hair walking with his mother. She glared at both of them before sitting herself behind a bush and watching them. It was late when she had stolen her food and scissors so she decided she would make a quick run back home after watching the boy and his mother. As they reached a part of the grass that had a stream running through it the orange haired boy ran and yelled at the girl falling into the river. She watched in confusion as the boy ran towards her, confused by why he would care. Then, she watched as the boy's mother died after his failed attempt to grab the girl. Raine stared silently, her grey-green eyes emotionless as she watched the scene in front of her. The boy cried over his mother and, due to her inability to understand why this boy would love her, she walked away.

Upon arriving back at her 'house,' Raine sat herself in the least burnt of the rooms and pulled out her scissors. As she pulled her hair tight she took the scissors in her right hand and messily cut it, her hair barely ear-length. As she moved the scissors to cut the back, the blade of the metal object pierced and dragged through the skin of her upper forehead. She stopped once she noticed the blood and ran to the bathroom, watching the blood as it ran down her face. Finding an old, half-burnt towel, she got rid of the blood and bandaged herself up with some tape, which she had stolen earlier in the week, and some cloth from an old shirt that no longer fit her.  
Once she was cleaned up, Raine took her scissors and messily cut the back of her hair, the once-long dark brown hair now short and a mess. Walking back to her room she ate the other chocolate bar while relaying what she had witnessed not long ago. The boy continued to confuse her and she made up her mind to find the man she met four years earlier. She needed to understand.

"But...." she spoke to herself as she stood, "then he would find out and probably take us in and then leave us too..." "Or he would give us back to mom." "Bad idea, let's just stay here. We'll figure it out sometime."


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raine has been living peacefully until recently, when strange men and women dressed in black start to chase and attempt to kill her. She starts to want to find the strange man she met years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, other than Raine. 
> 
> This chapter is a six year time skip from chapter one.

'Tired! So tired! Why won't they stop!?' She thought as she continued to run, her short dark brown hair barely moving as she ran. Raine had determined that these people were crazy, chasing an unarmed girl (unless you count scissors) around the town and forests while trying to kill her. She had been cut by a girl with black hair a few minutes ago, but with new-found determination she was running as fast as she could for being thirteen. As she noticed she had lost them for the seventh time that day, Raine remembered something from ten years back, when she had met that strange man. 'Let's go find him! He might know what to do!' 'No! He could turn us in, or kill us, or give us back to mother, or-' 'Screw all of those things, he said if we needed him to go to him, so that's what we're doing!' 'Fine, since you seem to know best.' Once her conversation with herself was over she decided to run into town. It was a normal sight for the people of Karakura Town to see her running through, either after stealing or just from the weather. As she looked around she decided to go to the strange building that no one else seemed to notice. Walking inside silently, the girl soon came face-to-face with a large gun, a baseball bat and a broomstick. She backed up slightly and glared at the three people in front of her. 

"Why, all of a sudden does everyone want to kill us!?" She said in frustration.  
"What do you mean by 'us'?" A red-haired boy asked, holding the baseball bat in a tight grip over his shoulder. She was about to reply when a some-what annoying voice cut in.  
"Raine, is that you!? I was hoping you would stop by." The light blonde haired man walked up to her, pushing the three people aside. "How rude." He muttered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, dragging her into what seemed to be a living room. "Raine, my dear, what brought you by after so much time? And how thin you look, have you eaten much? Does your moth-"  
"Why are strange people trying to kill us-me?" She quickly spoke, not wanting him to finish his sentence.  
"What?"  
"I have been chased for almost a week now and we're sick of it! I can barely eat breakfast without some idiot in baggy black clothes trying to kill us!" Kisuke blinked a few times before speaking, the atmosphere in the room changing dramatically.  
"Before I answer your questions, why do you keep referring to yourself as 'we' or 'us'?" Raine was silent before answering, her grey-green eyes dull and empty.  
"Because there's someone else in my head." "Our head, baka!" "Shut up!" Kisuke was silent. The girl voice and manner completely changed when she spoke a second time. It was lower and had a raspier tone to it.  
"Well then, it's probably because you have a hollow inside of you."  
"A what?" "A me, you idiot!" "Shut up!"  
"Listen, your father, Sosuke Aizen, wanted you to be safe in this world and had a hollow transferred into your body. It wasn't the normal way, so you two are literally in one body. Now, have you ever fought anyone or anything with a sword?"  
"No, and how do you know that hollow stuff anyways?" She was confused, and the Hollow in her body was just making things all the more confusing.  
"Because I was the one who placed it in your body. You were a baby and your father had me take a strong and currently existing hollow and put it inside of your body so, now that you know that, why don't we get you something to eat, hmm? You look very thin." Suddenly, a large frying pan was smacked down onto the man's head. "Ow! Yoruichi, you're so mean sometimes, you know that?"  
"Good." She looked over at Raine, the girl staring in confusion until she stood up.  
"How the hell are you a woman and a cat at the exact same damn time!?" Yoruichi laughed slightly as the girl recognized her so quickly.

A few hours passed as Raine ate and listen to Yoruichi and Kisuke explain everything to her, and what would be happening for a the next several days, weeks, months, and possibly years. Kisuke had decided it was best to teach her how to train and work with the hollow inside of her and to make sure she knew how to keep herself from getting killed. She had agreed after hearing she would be getting her own sword, or Zanpakuto as he called it, and that she would soon be able to fight and kill other hollows who were just out to kill for the fun of it. Raine smiled as she was taken down into the room she would be training in. She was ready.


End file.
